dlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Earth
Mine Earth is a world where Hardcore Group Survival and Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival take place. People World residents *Rewas514 *LnDProductions *Doublepulse *Darkseller63 *Jbadboy *Jogernbougher World Visitors *Wither Places The First Island The very first island where the survivors were spawned at first. It's a big island full of animals and mobs. It mainly contains a snowy forest, mining shacks and beaches. Cave House First and official home of the survivors. It was hidden in a cave and made out of wood to protect against mobs. The house is kinda small, with only one floor. It has three rooms: lobby, bedroom and lobby to mining shack. This house was used mainly to hide from mobs. The house also had access to a cave, which it was made by Rewas514. This also allowed to gain access to Skeleton's Ravine, where Rewas514 made a diamond pickaxe named "Georgy". It was supposedly be a temporary house, but it was the only house that was built in the first series. It was destroyed by Doublepulse off-screen and a huge hole was made. Skeleton Ravine A ravine where Rewas514 found diamonds. It was discovered by Rewas514 when he was making a path from his Cave house to a random cave. The ravine is full of Skeletons and other mobs. Diamond pickaxe was crafted from diamonds that were mined in this ravine. Obsidian Box The box where Doublepulse was trapped by a Wither when he was revived. He was saved by LnDProductions. The box wasn't destroyed. The Docks Built to escape the island and move on. It was decorated by pumpkins and a chest. Desert Island An island full of sand. It was the first arrival of the survivors after they escaped the nether. They didn't stay for long and moved on to another island. Only cows are seen living there. There are no trees, only lava. Cliff Island This was the final destination for survivors. Everyone had their seperate homes. Cliff Village Survivors lived on mountains separately. Rewas had a small house and an underground cave. LnD's house was bigger than Rewas' and it also had a bigger underground cave. LnD's house was burned down. Doublepulse's house was unfinished. After the events of Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival, Rewas514 now known as Zaver rebuilt their houses and made a village called Cliff Village. Mountain Cave Cave where iron and other materials were found. Nether Land A special land where Nether portal currently is. After the events of Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival, Zaver built it in order for him to get Nether quartz for his cloning machine. Nether Nothing out of the ordinary is different to other world Nethers. During the start of Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival, it was revealed that LnD, Rewas, Jbadboy and Darkseller were imprisoned in Nether prison. They later escaped the place with the help of Georgy. The Survivors The Survivors are the main characters of the series. Their main goal is to survive in Hardcore gamemode. Trivia *At first, the map was run by LnDProductions during Hardcore Group Survival, but later Rewas514 ran this map during Ultimate Hardcore Group Survival. Category:Worlds